Embodiments of the inventive concept described herein relate to a method and apparatus for forming a thin oxide film, and more particularly, relate to a method and apparatus for forming a thin oxide film using an OH radical.
There are generally known methods of depositing thin oxide films, such as chemical vapor deposition and atomic layer deposition. Those deposition methods are preformed for thin oxide films through coincident or sequential ejection with precursors and reactants.
General methods of thin film deposition usually require high process temperature, UV irradiation, or plasma process, being disadvantageous in cost. Furthermore, in the case of irradiating UV through a UV lamp to form a thin oxide film, a thin film is also generated in the UV lamp and thereby the efficiency of UV irradiation is degraded. For that reason, it is necessary to prepare a new thin-film deposition process for high-quality thin films without a UV lamp or plasma apparatus in low unit cost of process.